


Pheromones

by frankcastlesfemfeb (Deathtouch)



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pheromones, Showers, Voyeurism, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:58:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5191343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtouch/pseuds/frankcastlesfemfeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Femfeb 2014 | Fanfic<br/>req for caroljess + voyeurism</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pheromones

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.

When Jess was in the room Carol’s skin tingled. Even when she wasn’t in the room, Carol could feel her. She could feel her across the street, or down the block. Sometimes Carol could feel her when she walked in to the Avengers mansion… three floors down and half way across the building. Someone naive night call it love. Carol knew better, it was the pheromones. Jess was in control of them most of the time, but a lot of the time they were just there. Just a part of her. Like the smell of her shampoo or the scent of her perfume. It was because of those pheromones that Carol could always tell when Jess was watching her …and Jess watched her often.

It was probably an accident the first time. Carol wasn’t used to having guests and she spent most of her time in her apartment alone. She hadn’t even thought about closing the door when she went to change clothes. She already had her top off by the time she realized the aura of pheromones had shifted closer. She could feel them right over her shoulder. She could feel them through the crack in the door way. It was only for a fleeting moment, but she could _feel_ it, and she knew Jess was watching.

Carol paused, uncertain as to whether she should continue changing knowing full well Jessica had her eyes on her. Then the pheromones shifted further away, leaving the doorway. Jess must have decided against watching after all. Carol wasn’t sure why, but it actually disappointed her. She started leaving the door open on purpose after that, and she definitely invited Jessica over more often.

Carol vividly remembered the first time Jessica stopped to watch. Really watch. More than just pause by an open doorway. It was after a mission, and Carol had gotten a shit kicked out of her. She was so busted up she couldn’t even manage to fly home. She hopped on a quinjet to the Avenger’s mansion instead and unloaded there. There were rooms with bathrooms but there was a also communal shower adjacent to an indoor gym. It was the closest option so Carol decided to clean up there instead of picking a room for the night.

Janet must have been thinking the same thing because Carol caught her leaving all wrapped up in a fluffy white towel. They were both too busted up and worn down to do anything but smile at each other in passing.

The shower floor was wet when Carol got to it, but the room was warm and steamy and that felt nice. She stripped off the scraps of her battered uniform and had just turned on the water when her skin started to tingle. At first she thought maybe the water was too hot, but that thought lasted less than a second. Jess. It had to be Jess.

Carol started washing up like normal, fully expecting the feeling of those pheromones to dissipate and for Jessica to turn around and walk away like she normally did except it didn’t happen.

The more soapy and sudsy Carol got, slick and wet from the water, the stronger the feeling of those pheromones washing over her felt; tingling like warm static. It wasn’t closer, it was just stronger. It didn’t take long for Carol to realize how much Jess was enjoying herself. Though she was silent, and unseen, Carol didn’t have to see or hear her to know she was turned on. She could feel it all over. It filled up the air around her along with the steam from the shower.

Carol wished she could have stayed in that shower forever, putting on a show, but she had washed her hair twice and was going over her body with soap a third time and any longer would have been strange, if not suspicious. So she turned off the water and stepped out. Jess lingered long enough to watch Carol dry off, something Carol may or may not have made a show of, but Jessica was gone before she got caught. The feeling of those pheromones no longer tickling over Carol’s skin.

Carol thought about saying something when she saw Jessica in the hall later that night, but what could she say?

She thought about Jess watching her all the time after that. She thought about those pheromones washing over her. Tickling her. She thought about Jess’s green eyes taking in every inch of skin. It shouldn’t have excited her as much as it did. She thought about it when she was alone. She thought about it every other time she showered. She thought about it when she was curled up in bed at night. She thought about it when she touched herself.

Jessica didn’t shy away from watching Carol change clothes after that. Which was fun. Carol was sure she was giving herself away when she flipped her hair, or pushed out her ass, or turned towards the open door with nothing on, not even panties or a bra. Jess never said anything though, and Carol never did either. She just kept inviting Jess over, and kept changing clothes with the bedroom door cracked open.

Carol was thoroughly enjoying herself, but she wanted more. So much more.

Despite her efforts, she couldn’t replicate getting caught in the showers again. She had to up her game, and try something different.

“A key?”

Carol bestowed it upon Jess with a soft smile. “Yeah to my apartment.”

“I… Should I have this?” Jessica asked, looking like she wanted to give it back.

Carol smiled, trying to seem reassuring. “Yeah, this way I don’t have to come let you into the building. You already come over all the time anyway.”

A key; so simple. Why hadn’t she thought of it sooner?

The first time Jess came over it just to happened to ‘accidentally’ coincide with Carol coming out if the shower. She had a towel on, of course, and made a surprised noise to see her in the living room… Like she hadn’t felt the pheromones coming from down the hall. Like she hadn’t been sitting on the edge of the tub already finished, just waiting for the perfect second to turn the water off.

“Should I call before I come over?” Jessica asked in awkward uncertainty. If her pheromones hadn’t spiked at the sight of Carol half naked and dripping wet, Carol might have had some sympathy.

“No, no.” Carol promised. “It’s cool.” And she left the door cracked open as she went to put clothes on.

Carol had to play it cool for a while after that. No more 'accidents’ nothing that would make Jess unsure. She had a plan forming, something she wanted to make happen. It was a little naughty, and a little twisted, but she was hoping it would be more fun than anything else. She just had to wait for the right opportunity.

It took months for things to align perfectly but it was worth the wait. Jess went away to take care of something for S.W.O.R.D. and wasn’t due back until late at night the next day.

Carol started texting her in the afternoon “I’m so bored!” And “Are you back yet?” And “Come entertain me when you’re home.”

Jess sent a text agreeing to come over as soon as she could and Carol’s stomach bottomed out with excitement. Her plan hadn’t quite felt real until now. 

She set everything up perfectly. Even though Jess had the key she unlocked her apartment door, and left her bedroom door just enough ajar. She stripped off her clothes and left them strewn artfully on the floor, and then went in to her bedside drawer where she kept what few toys and vibrators she had. Honestly. It wasn’t much. She didn’t have much time for herself, and her assortment of toys was humble, but she didn’t need much with the though of Jess watching.

Carol took her time. She didn’t want to rush anything and be done by the time Jessica got to her place. She wet one of her vibrators with slick lube and brought it between her legs. Her body was thrumming, blood thumping with excitement, pulsing deep inside her and she hadn’t even done anything yet. The vibrator wasn’t even on. It was Jess that inspired her. The thought of being caught on top of the covers with her thighs spread, touching herself for Jessica to see. It twisted up Carol’s gut in the best way, making her excited all over again.

She thought about being watched in the shower that very first time. She thought about Jess being excited to watch her. She thought about those static pheromones touching her all over. She could practically feel them on her skin. No. No, wait. She _could_ feel them. She could feel Jess coming from all the way down the hall.

God, she was on fire. Jessica was always so amped up and aggressive after S.W.O.R.D. missions. The pheromones were so much stronger.

Carol turned the vibrator to a delicious dull buzz and buried it between the folds between her legs. Her body trembled, clit humming with vibrations.

Jessica was at the apartment door. Carol could barely hear the key click over the sound of her heartbeat in her own ears.

Carol felt the cloud of pheromone move closer, through her apartment. It warmed her skin and it felt like Jess was touching her all over. Carol knew she was at the door. She could feel it. It was only open a crack, but that was enough. She heard a gasp from the doorway and Carol’s whole body went taught, arching towards a climax.

Except Jess moved away, those delicious pheromones dissipating.

“Wait.” Carol gasped. She had been holding her breath without realizing it. Her words were choked.

Jess waited.

“Keep watching.” Carol begged, and she wasn’t usually one for begging, but god she wanted this.

She saw Jess in the doorway then. Her face was flushed, bottom lip caught between her teeth. Her green eyes peering in at Carol, dark and heavy lidded with lust.

Carol didn’t need much more than that. She circled her clit with the vibrator, a pleasure that made her thighs tremble. She made perfect eye contact with Jess and she came. Her orgasm hit her, drawing out a whimpered cry, burning white hot pleasure from between her legs all the way out to her toes and the top of her head. Jessica’s pheromones spiked, prickling over Carol’s bare flesh.

“Oh fuck this.” Jessica pushed the door open. “I’m done watching!” She proclaimed, before diving onto the bed and burying her face between Carol’s messy wet thighs.

She had her tongue thrust deep inside before Carol could even gasp out in surprise. Carol had never felt these pheromones so close, and so strong before. Jessica’s tongue was like a violet wand, and where their skin touched it was pure electricity.

Carol had barely recovered from her first orgasm before the second came burning through her body, over-sensitive and raw but in the best possible way. Jessica’s tongue was to thank for that, of course. Carol’s hand knotted up in Jess’s pitch black hair, and she rode out the feeling, excited for the rest of the night and the orgasms that would come.

Having Jessica watch was good, god was it good, but from now on Carol was more than happy to have her participate too.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> feel free to comment here or chat me up on tumblr http://frankcastles.tumblr.com/ask  
> if you have any marvel femslash suggestions, please keep me in mind next february! :)


End file.
